Samurai Shinobi
by Shinobi vs. Dragon Ninja
Summary: What if, when he turned three, Naruto was taken by the Fire Daimyo. Watch, as he trains to become Hokage and a Samurai Shinobi under the tuterlage of the Daimyo's Samurai and Konoha Shinobi. Naruto Rurouni Kenshin Crossover. NaruSakuAyame, Other Pairings.
1. PAAI

Samurai Shinobi

**Samurai Shinobi**

**By Shinobi vs. Dragon Ninja**

**Prologue Arc-Act I**

**Change in the Winds of Destiny.**

--

_**Disclaimer: Shinobi vs. Dragon Ninja does not own the rights to Naruto, Rurouni Kenshin or anything else made reference to, other than some Original Characters and part of the story line. They are copyrighted to their respective owners.**_

--

_**Rated T for Language, Violence and Themes. If anyone believes that the rating needs to be moved to M, please let me know (and why you believe so), and I will take it into consideration. Thank You.**_

--

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon or inner persona"**

'**Demon or inner persona thought'**

_**Jutsu or Technique**_

--

**Beginning of Act.**

--

_Konoha Streets._

It was October the 10th. Three years since the attack of the Ruler of the Greater Demons, the strongest of the Bijuu, Kyuubi no Kitsune. Three years since the almighty Bijuu, which could cause earthquakes and tsunamis with the flick of one of its tails, had stood outside the majestic village of Konohagakure no Sato, tearing apart its defensive walls, and the Shinobi guarding them. It was also three years since the death of the brave Yondaime Hokage, who had sacrificed his life using a forbidden jutsu to seal the Kyuubi inside a new born child and stop its rampage of destruction.

And it was three years since the sorry tale of Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, had begun.

On this day, the poor boy turned three, but it was not a day for him to rejoice. Rather, instead of having a happy birthday like most people, this young boy was running for his life. Why? Well, being the anniversary of the villages triumph over the Kyuubi, festival was being held. But some of the villagers were not satisfied. In their eyes, the Kyuubi was still alive. So, to try and really feel victorious, they formed a mob and currently hunting the poor Jinchuuriki. Their aim? To kill him. So the small boy had to get away.

The small figure ran under the noon sun through the streets and alley's in a deserted part of town. His sunflower blond hair was a blur; his ocean blue eyes darting back and forth, his arms and legs garbed in a blue and orange tracksuit blurs as he ran as he could. Sweat dripped down his tattooed cheeks which held three horizontal marks that resembled whiskers on each side. He ran faster than a three year old should be able to, but he wasn't running fast enough.

The mob chasing him was gaining ground. In a desperate attempt, clutching what little hope he held in his heart, he darted into a nearby alley, shadowed by the two wood and stone houses on either side. Darting around the bags of rubbish and full bins as well as cardboard boxes, the small boys bare feet were cut by shards of broken glass lying on the ground. But he kept running despite the pain in his feet. He had to if he wanted to live.

The three year old had run no more than 10 metres before his heart sank and his hopes of getting away were smashed like a glass bottle being crushed between a boulder and the ground. The alley he had run into was blocked by a brick wall at the other end. A dead end, with no hopes of escape. His eyes darted desperately around, zigzagging like a fly in the air, searching for an exit. There was none.

"Hey, look. The Demon was smart enough to stop running. Must've realised it was doomed no matter where it went, so it wants us to kill it!"

Naruto spun around. What little light that had been filtering into the alley was now blocked by a large blob. The he realised. The blob was in fact the mob of Konoha citizens that had been chasing him. He was trapped, like a fly in a jar. With no available exit, he began backing away towards the brick wall behind him, trying to make himself as small as possible. The mob began closing in. Some bent over to pick up things that could be used as a weapon, like broken bottles and shards of glass. Others just laughed cruelly at his predicament. To them, they would finally get the chance to avenge those who they had lost to the Kyuubi.

"Finally, to finish what the Yondaime started."

"Kill it! Kill the Demon! Kill the Beast that tried to kill us!"

"It's an insult to the Yondaime's memory to let this monster live. Let's get rid of it once and for all!"

"Kill the creature. Make it suffer. It killed the ones we loved. Kill it!"

Tears ran down the young boy's cheeks.

'Why?' he thought, tears welling up in his eyes. 'What did I ever do to them? How am I a Demon?'

The mob descended upon him. The men, women and teenagers in it began to kick, punch, spit, stab, push, shove and stomp the three year old. Blood ran freely from the assortment of cuts and gashes he received, and the sound of bones breaking could be heard as his clothes were torn to shreds and his bruised body was revealed. The bruises covered wherever the skin wasn't broken. Those that stabbed him left their weapons in him for a few moments, then torn them out painfully, inflicting more pain before they stabbed again. Soon, he was nothing but a bloodied and bruised, torn up heap huddled on the cold cement. The amazing thing was, not once while this barbaric torture was taking place did he scream. He moaned and whimpered, but other than that he made no noise. The, someone from the mob shouted out:

"Let's finish it off!"

A chorus of "yeah" was shouted back by the mob. As they began to close in, a tapping sound started, echoing through the alley. The mob stopped and began looking for what was causing it, but couldn't find it. Finally giving up, they turned back to Naruto, who was still huddled in a heap. Big Mistake. The tapping stopped, and a voice spoke from the shadows:

"_**Three steps short of the Shukuchi!"**_

The sound of running was heard. Before the mob could react, a blur appeared and every single person was slain. Swiftly, with only the sound of steel cutting flesh, the people of the mob dropped like dead flies. They didn't even have time to scream. There was simply a flurry of silver flashes. The cuts on their bodies were so fine, there was only a slight trickle of blood. Some looked like they hadn't even been cut.

Standing over the bodies, and the barely alive Jinchuuriki was a shadowed figure. The only features definable were that it was male and looked to be in his late teens/early twenties. His left arm hung limply by his side. His right held a blood dripping katana.

The young boy's saviour flicked the blade to the side, ridding it of the blood, and then sheathed it. The he turned and crouched next to Naruto, who was whimpering in pain.

"Shh, it's alright. You'll be fine now. I promise," the figure told him.

The last thing Naruto had a clear memory of was the man picking him up, cradling him carefully in his arms, making sure not to place pressure on his wounds. He was lighter than he should be for a boy his age, so it was easy to tell that he was underfed. Then, as the man spoke again, he blacked out.

"Hang in there, little guy."

With that, the man jumped up onto the roof, still cradling the beaten and bloodied three year old. Then, he took off in the direction of the hospital.

--

_Konoha's Hospital, Lobby_

Iris Haruno sighed, shaking her blush coloured hair. Why, of all days, did she have to have a shift at the hospital on the day of the festival that celebrated the anniversary of the Kyuubi's defeat at the hands of the Yondaime. She had desperately wanted to spend the day of fun and joy with her daughter, Sakura. Yet, by unfortunate chance, she had to work. Sadly, she had asked a friend of her late husband to look after her for the day with his own daughter. Inochi Yamanaka had willingly agreed, as Sakura was the same age as his daughter, Ino. He believed they would get along well.

Again, she sighed. If she was lucky, she might be able to get away early, possibly in time to find her daughter and watch the celebration fireworks. Ever since her husband had died in the Kyuubi attack, it was just her and Sakura. They only had each other, so having to work that day made both mother and daughter sad. She remembered the plain disappointment on Sakura's face as she told her. Tears had welled up in her daughters eyes, before she had cried, having a tantrum about not being able to spend the day with her momma. It took twenty minutes to calm her down, and by then she was late for work.

Iris was roused from her musings by the sound of the main doors opening. Sighing for the third time in two minutes, she turned away from the receptionist's desk she had been leaning against, and froze. Just entering from the afternoon sun was a man, by appearance a samurai. He was garbed in a light blue yukata, light brown hakama, a grey heko obi sash, black tabi socks and tatami sandals. At his left hip he carried two katana, a daikatana and a kodachi. He had chocolate brown hair and deep blue eyes, standing at a height of around 170cm. But there were two other noticeable things. One, he wore the kanji for "Fire" of his yukata, meaning he served the Fire Daimyo. The second was that cradled in his arms was the beaten, bloodied and unconscious form of one Naruto Uzumaki.

"What are you doing, bringing that demon in here? Take it away, now. I order you!" spat one of her fellow doctors.

Iris bit her gum. If this man did served the Daimyo, then he could kill them all for disrespect. She had to act fast.

"I need someone to treat this boy immediately," the samurai said in a falsely happy voice. Now was her chance.

"Go down that corridor then into the third room on the right, Samurai-san. I'll be there in a moment."

The Samurai nodded, and before anyone else spoke, moved off, following her directions. Once he was gone, she faced the idiot who had spoken.

"Haruno-san, why did you agree to help the demon?"

From what she could see around her, all the other doctors agreed.

"I agreed to help, you complete and utter idiot, because that was one of the Daimyo's samurai. For what you said, he could have killed ALL of us for YOUR disrespect."

'That shut them up,' she thought, watching the other doctors paled and swallow, looking rather nervous. They all realised that she had more than likely saved all their lives. Helping the "Demon Child" was a small price to pay. Truthfully, Iris had no hatred towards Naruto. He was not the demon, she new. She didn't have any idea how everyone else thought so. Quickly she set about collecting the equipment she would need, then went to treat her patient.

--

_Same place, 10 minutes later._

"What's going on!" roared Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage. White robes flowing behind him, he stormed into the hospital lobby so fast his red and white hat, with the kanji for "Fire" on it nearly fell off.

"H-Hokage-sama," stuttered the head doctor, bowing. Everyone else in the room moved out of the way of the aged Hokage, then bowed. Sarutobi glared around angtrily.

"Where is he? Where is Naruto?"

For a moment, no-one answered. Then one of the doctors spoke up.

"He's in B-wing, Room 3. Iris Haruno is treating him."

As soon as he was told this, Sarutobi took off; walking so fast it came close to a run. It was well known throughout Konoha that the old Hokage cared a lot for Naruto. Therefore it was easy to see why he was in such a hurry, upon hearing the boy had been admitted to hospital barely clinging to life.

Reaching the correct door, Sarutobi opened it so hard and fast he almost pulled it off it's hinges. Inside the room he could see three people; Iris Haruno, Naruto and a man whom he had never met before. Currently, Iris had Naruto on the bad, resting her glowing green hands on his small fragile body. The man he had not met stood up from his leaning position, hands reaching for his swords, before realising that the newcomer was no threat and letting his hands return to his sides.

"Hokage-san," the man addressed him.

"Were you the one who brought him in?"

The man nodded.

"Thank you," said the Sandaime, before turning to the pink haired doctor.

"How is he, Haruno-san?"

"He'll be fine, Hokage-sama. He had some broken bones, including both arms, a leg, and several ribs; a punctured lung, a vast amount of cuts and bruises, several dislocated joints, a fractured skull, and several other injuries, like having shards of glass in his stomach, and having lost around half his blood. Hard to believe he's still alive. He'd definitely be dead were it not for his…"Tenant"."

The Hokage gaped at her.

"Haruno-san, how did you heal all that?"

"I didn't," she replied, standing, having been kneeling previously. "It's only thanks to his "tenant". I simply removed the glass and set bones at the right angles, "It" did the rest."

The Hokage was quiet for a moment. Then he spoke:

"Haruno-san, I'm giving you the rest of the day off. Go and enjoy it with your daughter. You have my deepest thanks."

Iris beamed at her good fortune and the Hokage's generosity.

"It was no trouble at all, Hokage-sama," she said. Then, she left.

Once she was gone, Sarutobi studied Naruto, the boy who was like a grandson to him, before facing the stranger.

"May I ask your name, stranger?"

"Soujiro Seta, Hokage-san. I am one of the Fire Daimyo's bodyguards."

Sarutobi raised his eyebrows.

"Hokage-san, I request a meeting with you and Daimyo-sama. Bring the boy with you, for it concerns him. I will meet you, with the Daimyo, at your office in fifteen minutes."

With that, Soujiro left.

--

_45 minutes later, Hokage's office._

Sarutobi gaped at Renjiro, the Fire Daimyo. After he had been given an explanation from Soujiro and the Hokage, Renjiro had made a decision that shocked him.

"Daimyo-dono, you can't seriously intend to take Naruto-kun with you?"

"Hai, Sarutobi-san, I do. I will have my samurai train him to become a bodyguard for my daughter. I have two others who I am have them training as well."

"B-but Daimyo-dono, it was his father's wish he become a Shinobi. Surely you do not intend on disregarding that."

"I am aware of his wish, Sarutobi-san, which is why he will train to become a Shinobi as well. So will the other two."

There was a stunned silence as the Sandaime digested this information, before sitting back heavily in his chair.

"Daimyo-dono, what you are suggesting hasn't been done in 100 years-"

"Well, no time like the present to change that."

"But, a Samurai-Shinobi! It's next to impossible to become one. In the past 100 years there have been a grand total of none. Not even I-"

"I have made my decision, Sarutobi-san, and I will not change my mind. Collect his belongings. He will come with me when I depart here. He will then start his Samurai training, and in 3 year he and the others will begin their Shinobi tuition. I expect you to be cooperative."

Sarutobi sat in silence, contemplating his options.

'It would be best for Naruto-kun…' he thought, then sighed.

"Very well, Daimyo-dono."

"Excellent. Soujiro, inform the others; we have a new companion."

"Hai, Daimyo-sama," Soujiro's falsely happy voice replied. He vanished from the room. Sarutobi and Renjiro both turned and watched the sleeping form of Naruto.

'Minato-san, I hope I am making the right choice,' prayed Sarutobi.

Renjiro grinned, then whispered to himself:

"You will become a legend, Naruto Uzumaki."

With this, the Wind's of Destiny shifted for one Naruto Uzumaki; son of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki; Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and future Samurai-Shinobi and Hokage.

--

**End of Act.**

--

-If you think the rating needs changing, tell me.

-The main pairing is NarutoxSakura.

-Pairing suggestions will be thought about (no changing the main, though).

-Constructive criticism is appreciated.

-Find out the deal with Samurai Shinobi next chapter.

-Please Review (no flames).


	2. PAAII

Samurai Shinobi

**Samurai Shinobi**

**By Shinobi vs. Dragon Ninja**

**Prologue Arc-Act II**

**Change in the Winds of Destiny.**

--

_**Disclaimer: SvDN does not own the rights to Naruto, Rurouni Kenshin or anything else made reference to, other than some Original Characters and part of the story line. They are copyrighted to their respective owners.**_

--

_**Rated T for Language, Violence, Swearing and Themes. If anyone believes that the rating needs to be moved to M, please let me know (and why you believe so), and I will take it into consideration. Thank You.**_

--

Review Corner

Seventeen reviews, Twelve being in one day. WOW!! Thanks a lot! And 49 alerts. 16 times favourited! This chapter is dedicated to the reviewers, and anyone else who read it.

To **dbzgtfan2004**, **Jho**, **Enigma85**, **Radon199**, **SamuraiJedi**, **CloudyEros**, and **Twin-Dragon, gaisensei, Krymsom, slimjim27**: Thank you guys for your reviews

To **Shouri no Hana**: No, there will be very little from the Rurouni Kenshin plotline, so you don't need to know much about it. About Sakura's mother's name, we just chose a flower name. It could have been Rose or Jasmine or whatever, but decided on Iris instead.

To **Dookie Overlord**: Yeah, we found the error and corrected it (we hope). Thanks for the review.

To **arkard**: No, Sasuke will not be a Sam-Shin, though his brother teaches those who are Sam-Shin ninjutsu. There won't be an Uchiha massacre, but he (Itachi) will be hostile to the Uchiha clan (explained later). Tenten and Lee will be considered. Thanks for the review.

To **mangalover248**: Thanks for the advice on the rating and for giving this a try.

To **Lexanna Fable**: Thanks for the awesome review.

To **Lucifer's Son**: Naruto may or may not learn Shukuchi. Probably not. He gets taught Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu by Kenshin. Thanks for the review.

To **Thundereaper**: Thanks for the review, along with the traditional samurai path comment and information. The main pairing is Naruto-Sakura, but it would be easy to add women to it and make a harem (No Shizune or older women). We may or may not use the idea, as we have been playing with it for a while. Ayame would be good for the pairings (Loves Ramen, loves a Ramen chef). About Tenten, she may be in another pairing, but it could be worked. We do have an idea for another story that could have her for the pairing with Naruto. Thanks for the offer; if we need help, you'll know.

P.S. The Daimyo's daughter is in a pairing with an OC, so she's out.

--

Actions of young children may not be exact, as I am inexperienced in how they act. I am also not so good at describing demons.

--

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon or inner persona"**

'**Demon or inner persona thought'**

_**Jutsu or Technique**_

--

**Beginning of Act.**

--

_Daimyo's Castle, Guest Room_

Naruto groaned. His head hurt, badly. Hell, his whole body hurt. He felt like he had become a chew-toy for an oversized dog. Then he remembered what had happened. Forget the chew-toy part, he would have rathered that than what had actually happened to him. Those villagers almost killed him. Wait…

He sat up with a start. He was lying in a bed, a large and surprisingly comfortable bed. Why was he here? Hell, where was here? Quickly his gaze darted around the room. The walls were stone and the floor wood, covered in elegant, elaborate and thick tapestries and rug respectively. There was also other furniture in the room, other than the bed he was currently on. There was a writing desk, covered in paper, books, ink and other writing materials. There was also a chair to go along with it. Then there was a chest of drawers, a bedside table and rack of some sort.

Despite his observations of the room, he failed to notice three boys staring at him from the doorway.

"Hey, whiskers!" one of the boys called, bringing his attention over to them. Upon seeing them, he flinched. He shrunk away, teetering on the edge of the bed before stopping. The boys frowned.

"What are you doing?" asked one of the other two that hadn't spoken.

"P-p-please, d-don't hurt me," Naruto whimpered. The boys looked at each other.

"Wha? Hurt you? Why would we do that?" asked the first boy again.

"Yeah, it's not like you've done something to hurt us. So why would we hurt you?" Said the second one.

Naruto eyes brightened a bit.

"You mean you're not going to hurt me?" he said, hoping this wasn't a dream. The last boy spoke.

"No, whiskers. We aren't going to hurt you."

Finally reassured, Naruto's face broke into a grin. Giving a "Hurrah" of happiness, he jumped of the bed and landed on the floor. As he did, he slipped on the rug and fell flat on his back. The first two laughed, while the third walked over and stretched his hand out, an offer of help. Naruto took it, and the boy pulled him to his feet.

"Shall we introduce ourselves?" asked the first boy.

The other two nodded. Naruto looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Tokala, you go first," the second boy spoke. "Show him the way we normally introduce ourselves."

The boy who had first spoken, Tokala, stepped forward. He had blood-red hair, shoulder length with large bangs on both sides of his face, sky blue eyes and looked to be around a year older than Naruto. He was about 60cm tall, and looked to be average weight for someone his age. He wore a black yukata with blue lining, the same colour as his eyes, bound by an obi sash, along with red hakama pants, which were a few shades lighter than his hair. His feet were bare. Under his yukata, he wore a white T-shirt.

"Fine. My name's Tokala. I am four years old. I like the colour red, my friends, fire, eating, my bloodline, throwing things, Saito-sensei, Phoenixes and Nari-dono. My dislikes are people who try hurt my friends or Nari-dono, Iwa and snakes. My hobbies are hanging out with my friends, training and helping Nari-dono. My dreams for the future is to help Arashi succeed his goal and settle down and have a family. Kimi-kun, you're up!"

He addressed the last sentence to the second boy. He had white hair, bordering on pale grey, that hung down to around his mid-back, from what Naruto could see, with two bangs down either side, tied with red string. He had light green eyes, but strangely had what appeared to be red eyeliner on around his eyes, along with two red dots, in line with the distance of either side of his nose, above his eyebrows. He was the same height as Tokala, and probably the same weight. He wore a black yukata with lavender lining, again bound by an obi, and forest green hakama pants. His feet were also bare. He growled at Tokala.

"My name is Kimimaro Kayuga and I hate being called Kimi-kun," he said, sending a death-glare at Tokala.

"Where was I…well, I am five years old. I like sushi, bones, Aoshi-sensei, swords, my bloodline and training. I dislike my clan, Kirigakure no Sato, and people who use others for their own gains. My hobbies are training and…nothing else really. My dream is to pay back Kirigakure no Sato for what they did to my clan, despite not liking them, and to protect those who saved me and serve them well. Arashi-san."

Naruto turned and faced the last boy. Standing at around 65cm, with bleach-white hair, pulled in a pony tail to his mid-back with two bangs either side of his face like the other two, his eyes looked out impassively. They were unlike anything Naruto had ever seen. They gleamed with so many colours, changing from one to another in a nanosecond. Red to blue to green to yellow to brown to white to orange…the only colour or shade it didn't turn to was black. Wearing a black yukata, lined with silvery-blue, bound by a green heko obi, with blue hakama pants, his feet covered with black tabi-socks, his figure appeared to be the same as the other two. When his spoke, Naruto realised that his voice was barely above a whisper, and sounded rarely used.

"I'm Arashi. I am four years old. I like my bloodline, Soujiro-sensei, pocky, a western drink called "Coke", shadows, dark places, those who are loyal, my friends, swords and my weapons. I dislike perverts, pedophiles, rapists, spiders, and betrayers of trust. My hobbies are training. My dream, no, goal, is to get back a friend who was taken from me, kill the man who took her after he killed her parents, and start a new Hidden Ninja Village. You're up, whiskers."

Naruto grinned.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like jii-san, ramen, and the Hokages. My dislikes are the people who beat me up and the three minutes it takes to cook ramen. I have no hobbies and my dream is to become Hokage. Not just any Hokage, but the greatest Hokage ever."

The other smirked, even Arashi.

"Hokage, huh? Well, us and our sensei's can help with that."

Naruto's eyes brightened.

"They can? They'll train me?" he asked, disbelievingly.

"Indeed we will little one. For now, Renjiro-sama would like to speak with you, that he would," a new voice said, causing Naruto and the others to jump. A new man had shown up in the doorway.

He stood shorter than the average man, and his build was slim. He had messy red hair pulled in a pony tail that stuck out everywhere, and violet eyes. The most distinguishing fact about him was the cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. He wore a red yukata and white hakama pants, with white tabi-socks to go with it.

"Kenshin-san," said Kimimaro, smiling. Kenshin smiled back.

"I need you to come with me Naruto-kun, that I do. All of you, in-fact. Follow me."

Kenshin moved off, and they followed. The walked in pairs, Kenshin leading, followed by Kimimaro and Tokala, then Arashi and Naruto. As they walked, Naruto took in his surroundings.

"Ne, Arashi. Where are we?" he asked.

"We're at the Daimyo's castle."

"What's a Daimyo?"

Arashi almost tripped, but steadied himself.

"A Daimyo is the ruler of a land. He controls everything, almost. Our Daimyo, Renjiro-sama, is the leader of Hi no Kuni, the Land of Fire. He even controls the ninja, and Konoha."

"Wow! Maybe I should be a Daimyo instead of Hokage."

"Sorry whiskers, but Daimyo is an inherent title. That means that it is passed through the family. So Nari-sama is going to be the next Daimyo, along with her husband, if she gets one, which is more than likely."

Naruto pouted at hearing this.

"Besides, the Daimyo isn't a ninja. A Hokage is."

After hearing this, he brightened again.

"Ne, Arashi, will you be my friend?"

Arashi looked sidelong at Naruto.

"Ne, sure. Why not."

"YATTA!! My first friend."

This time, Arashi did trip over.

"F-f-first friend? You mean you never had a friend till now?"

Naruto just nodded.

"Everyone else back at the village was mean to me, except for jii-san. You're my first friend."

Arashi's expression changed from neutral to angry, and a new goal added itself to his mind. 'Kill those who hurt Naruto.' Then, realising they had stopped, Arashi got up, grabbed Naruto's arm, and ran to catch up, dragging his new friend behind him.

--

_Daimyo's office, half an hour later_

Shock.

Disbelief.

Anger.

Fear.

Hatred.

Emotions, freed from all bonds, coursed through his mind. He felt numb... Naruto couldn't believe it. The Yondaime Hokage was his father, and had sealed the Kyuubi in him. The Kyuubi, which had almost destroyed Konoha.

'So that's why they all hate me,' He realised. With tearful eyes, he looked at Renjiro, the Fire Daimyo.

"D-does that mean th-that I-I'm the Kyuubi?"

Renjiro frowned at him.

"No, Naruto-kun. You are its jailer. It's prison. You are no demon. You're a hero."

"Yeah whiskers. No way someone like you would be the most powerful Bijuu in history. You're way too kind to be that. You're just its jailer, and most importantly, our friend," Arashi told him.

"He's right. Unfortunately, blinded by loss, most of Konoha couldn't accept that, so they shunned and tormented you. That was the reason I brought you here to be taught."

"Taught what, Renjiro-sama?" asked Arashi. Renjiro smirked.

"What all four of you will be taught. The skills of a Samurai and Shinobi."

Arashi frowned.

"But Renjiro-sama, Soujiro-sensei taught me that one can only be a samurai or Shinobi, not both."

"He wasn't lying, exactly, but he didn't tell you the complete truth. You see, over a hundred years ago, there was an order, separate from regular samurai and shinobi. They were, poorly named but nonetheless, Samurai-Shinobi. Understand, children, that the path of the Samurai is a path of honour, while the path of the Shinobi is the opposite. It was viewed as impossible to combine the two orders. Now, while shinobi are commonplace these days, they weren't always. They were equal footed with Samurai. But now, Samurai only serve Daimyo's, and are founded rarely anywhere else. Anyway, while it was thought impossible to combine them, it was in-fact possible. I'll leave the details, but the point is the order was indeed created, and for a long time prospered. However, as we have continually been taught, not all good things last. The end of the story is that the order was wiped out. None left. All of them, dead. However, some of their teachings remained, teachings which we have gained possession of, thanks to the skill of Konoha's Elite ANBU."

"…and what does this have to do with us?"

Renjiro paused, yawned, and scratched his ear.

"Well, I'm going to resurrect the order of Samurai-Shinobi. And the four of you are going to be the first members. Although this time there will be far fewer members in the order."

Everyone's eyes boggled slightly.

"Huh?"

"See, last time there were simply too many. They became obsessed with power. Those who weren't, quickly were wiped out. And eventually, all the remaining members killed each other off."

"But why do you want to resurrect this order, Renjiro-sama?" asked Arashi.

"I love my daughter, and want nothing but her complete safety and happiness. The four of you, with this training, will ensure that in the very least. And, it will serve to prevent our enemies from attacking us. I forgot to mention, but even the weakest members of the old order were on par with what we these days consider SS-Rank among Shinobi. Meaning, the weakest members were at least Kage level."

The four to-be Samurai-Shinobi's nodded their heads. Then they realised; this was just what they needed. Naruto would be powerful enough to become Hokage, Arashi could get his friend back, Tokala would have tonnes of fan girls (pervert) to revive his clan with, and Kimimaro would have insurance for his little "talks" with the rulers of Mizu no Kuni.

"Now, you will not begin your Shinobi tuition for three years, to let your Chakra, or energy, or whatever the hell it is, to develop. In the meantime, your Samurai tuition will begin. Now, Arashi, Tokala and Kimimaro all have teachers, but you don't Naruto. So, Kenshin has volunteered to teach you his style; Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu."

Naruto jumped.

"Thanks Kenshin-sensei!"

"No problem, Naruto-kun."

Renjiro surveyed them.

"Dismissed."

--

_Naruto's new room, later_

Naruto groaned as he collapsed on his bed in his new room. His sensei sure didn't hold back, even if he was new. All those laps, sit-ups, push-ups, squats and all the other things he made him do. The hours had really taken its toll on his body. He looked around his room. It was practically the same as the one he had woken up in earlier, but in a different location. He was interrupted from his musing by someone speaking.

"How are you feeling, Naruto-san?"

Naruto turned his head and looked at the stranger before him. He wore a white shirt, a blue yukata bound by a purple heko obi, a light brown pair of hakama pants, and black tabi socks. At his left hip were two wakizashi katana.

"Ohayo Naruto-san, my name is Soujiro Seta, and I was the one who help you back in Konoha when you were being attacked."

Naruto's eyes lit up.

"You were the nice man who helped me?" he asked, beginning to recognise the voice, having only heard it once. It sounded falsely cheerful. So was the smile the brown haired, blue eyed man had covering his face.

"Hai, Naruto-san. I took care of the villagers attacking you, and took you to the hospital."

Naruto's face darkened slightly at the mention of the attack, but then brightened up.

"Thank you, Soujiro-san."

"It was no trouble. I hate seeing people getting picked on, no matter the circumstance. Especially if they're actually a hero."

Naruto felt like crying because of how nice this man was being to him. No one except for the Hokage was ever nice to him. Well, and his new friends. And the Ichirakus.

"Oh, Naruto-san. While I'm here, you should meet the person you are being trained to protect. Nari-sama."

A young girl, probably only four years old. She was pretty, even for her age. Her chocolate brown hair, and forest green eyes, and her flower patterned kimono, suited her perfectly.

"Hello, whisker-kun," she said, then giggled at his nickname.

"While training Arashi I had to look after Nari-sama. Anyway, he told her your new nickname, Naruto-kun. Or should I say whiskers-kun."

Naruto blushed at his nickname.

"See you later, whiskers-kun," Nari called, before running off calling "catch me if you can" to Soujiro. He sighed.

"Later, Naruto-kun. It looks like I need to run."

"Bye Soujiro-san," Naruto called as he ran off.

Things were not going to be boring for everyone's number one prankster, that was for sure.

--

_Naruto's Mindscape_

The dripping sound was driving him mad.

That was Naruto's only thought as he opened his eyes. As he looked around, he realised that he wasn't in his room anymore. Fear gripped his chest. Maybe what he remembered was only a dream, or an illusion, or the villagers pulling a mean prank on him. Slowly, he stood up.

As he looked around, he realised that his surroundings resembled that of a sewer. He knew from experience; people had thrown him down them before. Hell, sometimes he had jumped down them to escape beatings. Deciding standing still would get him no answers as his eyes adjusted to the dark, he began walking.

He wasn't sure how long he walked for, but eventually he ended up in a giant cavern-like room that, along one wall, was completely barred like a prison, from floor to roof, left to right. Right in the centre of the bars was a piece of paper. On it was the Kanji for "Seal".

"**Come closer, boy,"** boomed a voice from the darkness. Behind the prison wall, two eyes opened. Each held red iris's with slitted pupils. As Naruto staggered forward, features behind the bars became visible.

A giant, fur covered, four legged body. A Furry head, with large, pointy teeth in its jaws. The red eyes; the fox ears; and the nine swinging tails. Naruto realised that he was standing before the cage of the Kyuubi. That meant that he was inside his mind, he realised.

"So, you're the Kyuubi. Don't look like much."

The Kyuubi's eyes widened. He expected surprise, fear, or even hatred, but not contempt.

"**Why you,"** it began, then stopped. Then it laughed, as if realising something.

"**Kit, you are the first human to ever talk to me like that. No fear, no begging, no grovelling. You speak with contempt. You hold me, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Greatest of the Bijuu, in contempt. A three year old. That's too much."** The Kyuubi told him once it had stopped laughing, before laughing again. Finally, it calmed down completely.

"**I think I like you, Kit. Maybe being trapped inside you won't be so bad."**

"Whatever Fuzzball."

The Kyuubi laughed again.

"**You're too much kit. I think I really like you now…"**

"Whatever, Fox. Why am I here?"

"**Don't worry, brat. I just wanted too meet you. In a few years, I will have something for you. Until then, though, this won't be our last meeting."**

"Whatever," Naruto said as he turned to leave. As he reached the door, he stopped.

"Ne, Kyuubi. How do I get out of here?"

--

**End of Act.**

--

-Bloodlines will be explained next chapter.

-It will be a time skip of three years next chapter.

-Naruto will be the strongest of the Sam-Shin, and he **WON'T** have a bloodline (bloodline jutsu, but no bloodline).

-History of Arashi, Tokala, and Kimimaro soon.

-Naru-Saku starts next chapter.

-Please review (no flames).


	3. PAAIII

Samurai Shinobi

**Samurai Shinobi**

**By Shinobi vs. Dragon Ninja**

**Prologue Arc-Act III**

**Change in the Winds of Destiny.**

--

_**Disclaimer: Shinobi vs. Dragon Ninja does not own the rights to Naruto, Rurouni Kenshin or anything else made reference to, other than some Original Characters and part of the story line. They are copyrighted to their respective owners.**_

--

_**Rated T for Language, Violence and Themes. If anyone believes that the rating needs to be moved to M, please let me know (and why you believe so), and I will take it into consideration. Thank You.**_

--

Review Corner is down the bottom from now on.

--

Well, here goes nothing.

--

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon or inner persona"**

'**Demon or inner persona thought'**

_**Jutsu or Technique**_

--

_Konoha, Streets._

It had been three years since Naruto had been saved by Soujiro. Three years since he moved into the Daimyo's castle; and three years since he had begun his training. His tuition under Kenshin left him well versed in Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu as any beginner would be, as well as Battojutsu and Iaijutsu, and a few other sword techniques.

Currently the blonde Jinchuuriki was walking calmly through the streets of Konoha, ignoring the surprised, questioning and hateful looks sent his way. In the past three years, he had grown to around 90cm, and was now a healthy weight, rather than underfed as he used to be. His hair was also a different style. After his first day of training, Kenshin explained that for him and the others, there was no real dress code. However, Arashi, Tokala and Kimimaro had taken to wearing black yukatas with a lining colour of their choice, and having two bangs of hair either side of the face. Naruto had taken to the same custom.

Now he wore a black yukata with orange lining and the kanji for Kitsune on the back in red with the Daimyo's insignia sewn on his sleeve, a white undershirt, yellow heko obi sash, grey hakama pants, black tabi socks and geta sandals. His sun kissed blonde hair was drawn back in a loose pony tail, while his two bangs were long enough to reach his chin. His bright blue eyes gave away no emotions, and his whisker marks remained as always. On his back, strung with string across his front, was a wooden bokken, the blade a metre long and the handle a foot long, made of the hardest wood available to the Daimyo's castle armourer.

At the moment, he was supposed to be in a meeting with the Hokage, being introduced to the ones who were going to teach him and the others shinobi skills. Of course, he wanted to have a look around Konoha, and see what had changed. By his eyes, very little. He had, however, made one stop so far. The Ichiraku ramen stand. The 40 year old chef and his 9 year old daughter had been surprised by how much the 6 year old could eat, and had gotten so much money they gave him a free bowl. Naruto happily ate that, like the other fifteen or so bowls he had devoured already. Finishing his meal, he paid and left, not noticing the chef's daughter staring out after him thinking thoughts only she would ever know.

Deciding it was time for him to see the Hokage, he turned and made his way towards the tower. Deciding to take a shortcut, he entered a park, filled with cherry blossom trees and a pond. The path went straight down the centre. And right in the middle of it was a group of kids. There were three girls; a pale blonde, a brunette, and a girl with beautiful pink hair. There were also five boys, two of which were holding back the blonde while the other three stood with the brunette, laughing at the pink haired girl.

As he got closer, Naruto could hear what was being said. The blonde was yelling to be let go and for them to stop bullying 'Sakura', the boys holding her, roughly 8 to 10 years old, were telling her to shut up, and the brunette was loudly spewing out insults at the crying pink haired girl who, Naruto was guessing, was Sakura.

Now, Naruto could stand some things, but bullying and insulting girls, especially beautiful ones, was not a part of that list. So it was only natural that he would step in.

"Hey, ugly girl!"

The brunette threw a look his way, then laughed.

"See, Forehead. Even some stranger thinks you're hideous."

The pink haired girl just cried harder while Naruto frowned, confused.

"I'm not talking to the girl with beautiful pink hair or the blonde, I'm talking to you, you dumb brunette. Leave her alone, or you'll regret it."

Everyone froze. Sakura couldn't believe her ears. This blonde had just shown up out of no-where and stood up for her, threatening Amy, the bully that terrorised everyone in her age group. Sakura was always a prime target because of her bigger than normal forehead. But this boy came up without a care and defended her. She felt nothing but gratitude to him. Taking a look at him, she also noticed he looked…well, she blushed, anyway.

While Sakura thought this, Amy was in a rage. She turned to her big brothers and older cousins.

"He's being mean. Make him stop," she cried with fake tears forming in her eyes. Her two cousins let go of the blonde, and all five moved menacingly towards Naruto. He sighed, realising that conflict would be unavoidable. In an instant, his bokken was in his hand. As soon as the five boys moved into his range, he launched an attacked.

"_**Hiten Mitsurugi-ry**__**ū: **__**Ryūsōsen.**_"

All boys were struck down in an instant, a barrage of attacks being landed on their bodies in less than a second. Naruto took a step towards the three girls. He faced the brunette.

"Depart now. I would rather not strike a female, but if necessary for the protection of others, then I will."

The brunette nodded, freaked out, turned and ran away crying. Sakura was amazed. This kid, no older than them, had just beaten five boys years older than him in less than ten seconds, then intimidated a bully into running away crying. Ino, the pale blonde, felt the same.

"Are you all right?"

Sakura was snapped from her musing by the boy. He was crouching in front of her, looking at her face. He reached a hand across and lifted up her fringe, which she had grown out to cover her huge forehead.

"Heh. Your foreheads really big. It's pretty. What's your name?"

"S-Sakura Haruno," she stuttered out. Again, who was this kid? Why was he so weird?

"Heh, nice to meet you, Sakura-chan," he said, not noticing her blush as he said her name and gave her a foxy grin.

"Nice to meet you to…uh…"

"Oops, how rude. Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." He flashed another foxy grin. Now she felt like fainting, so much blood was in her head from her blush. Luckily for her, her friend noticed.

"Hi Naruto," chirped her blonde friend happily. "I'm Ino Yamanaka. Thanks for sticking up for Sakura-chan. She's always being bullied, especially by Amy. She was the one you just scared off. Hey, where'd you learn to do that cool sword thing? It was so fast, it-"

She was cut off by someone's arrival.

"Oi, whiskers! You were supposed to be at the meeting an hour ago. What's taking you so long?"

Naruto spun around, looking for the speaker, who was right behind him. However, he still had his bokken in his hand, and it would have hit the speaker if they didn't dodge out of the way.

"Hey, watch where you're swinging that thing, whiskers."

"Sorry, Arashi. I had some Ramen then I found a girl and these guys," he indicated the boys lying on the ground. "Bullying these two, so I stepped in."

Arashi sighed. His appearance had changed little, except that he now stood at around 95cm tall, and more muscled, although it couldn't be seen with how he wore his yukata and hakama, which remained the same as always. He too had a bokken on his back.

Normally, Arashi came across as a cold sort of person. However, he cared a lot for his friends, and while he knew Naruto could look after himself, he was wandering in Konoha. Not that anyone should, with Naruto being under the Daimyo's protection, but he was worried that someone might stupidly try hurt Naruto. So he was worried when he took so long, and came to find him. He was glad to see his friend safe.

"At least you have a decent reason. Figures you'd get Ramen. Anyway, let's go. The Hokage's getting impatient. He hasn't seen you in two years, remember."

"Yeah, okay. I was on my way to see Hokage-jiji before I stopped anyway. Let's dash."

He turned to Ino and Sakura.

"See you later, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. I'll see if I can find you later. Bye for now."

With that, Naruto ran off. Arashi sweat-dropped.

"Naruto, the Hokage tower is the other way!" Arashi yelled after him.

A second later, Naruto ran by, waved to Sakura and Ino, then kept going. Arashi sighed again and ran off after him, muttering Troublesome under his breath.

The girls looked at each other, both thinking:

'What the hell?'

--

_5__ minutes later, Hokage tower._

"Sarutobi-jii-san!" cried a certain aspiring blonde Samurai-Shinobi.

Naruto ran into the Hokage's office, past the startled Anbu guards and promptly crash-tackled said Hokage, who was sitting behind his desk.

"Ahh, my back…Oh, Naruto-kun! Nice to see you again," said the Sandaime, a hint of pain in his voice, quickly replaced by happiness, as he hugged the hyperactive blonde.

It was quite an amusing site to everyone else. Said everyone else, Naruto noted, was compiled of the panting Arashi, the grinning Tokala, the smirking Kimimaro, cold Saito, amused Kenshin, fake-smiling Soujiro, indifferent Aoshi, and several people he didn't know.

The first was a man with gravity defying silver hair, with a face mask covering the lower part of his face and his Konoha hitai-ate pulled down over his left eye, leaving only his right eye exposed. He wore standard Anbu armor, with a Jonin flak jacket.

The second was- to put it simply- a weirdo. Green spandex, black bowl haircut, huge orange leg-warmers, HUGE eyebrows that looked like slugs, and teeth that shone brighter than the sun they were so bright. Over his spandex he wore a Jonin flak jacket as well. Around his waist was his hitai-ate.

The third person was female; who wore her purple hair pulled back in a high pony-tail, and had brown eyes. She wore a fishnet shirt over a very tight black tank top, and short brown short-shorts. Her outfit was completed with a large brown trench-coat.

The fourth was an old man. White hair that went down his back, black eyes, with weird red lines from the outer corners of his eyes. He wore a pale green shinobi outfit, with a red vest over it, and geta sandals without socks. He had a large scroll slung on his back.

The final person was a man dressed in completely black ANBU armour and clothing, his weasel mask attached to his belt. He had black hair, and black eyes. He was easily decipherable as an Uchiha.

Sarutobi addressed the five strangers.

"Kakashi-san, Gai-san, Anko-san, Jiraiya, and Itachi-san. The five of you are to be the teachers of Naruto-kun, Arashi-kun, Tokala-kun and Kimimaro-kun in their Shinobi training. You have all been previously briefed, so here are the final details. Gai will teach Taijutsu, Kakashi Ninjutsu, Itachi Genjutsu, Anko Stealth, Poisons, Interrogation and other such arts. All of you will assist in teaching them the basics. Jiraiya, you will be working a lot with your spy network. However, you will still teach them some more powerful techniques when they are ready."

Receiving nods from the five (Kakashi and Itachi made sure Gai, Anko and Jiraiya didn't freak the kids out), Sarutobi turned his eyes over to the Samurai, and studied them. Kenshin and Soujiro had not changed, but this was his first time meeting Aoshi and Saito.

Aoshi was rather tall, but also appeared rather young. Sarutobi wouldn't have placed him as much older than Itachi, who was recently twelve, if his memory served him well. He had black hair, which he wore simply, letting it fall, and a grey-blue eye colour. He wore a purple Chinese style robe, with a white trench-coat and high black leather boots. On his back he wore a Wakizashi, the handle over his right shoulder, and the sheath crossing his back.

Saito wore, which surprised Sarutobi to no end, a blue policeman uniform. He wore his wakizashi at his right hip, which Sarutobi guessed meant he was left handed. He wore his black hair slicked back, and his eyes seemed to gleam gold.

Sarutobi realised that the others were waiting patiently for his to speak.

"My apologies, I realise I have been day dreaming. You are all dismissed. Naruto-kun, might I talk to you?"

"Sure jii-jii!" said Naruto, as the other filed out of the room.

"How have you been, Naruto-kun. It has been a year since I last saw you; and my have you grown."

"I've been fine jii-jii. Renjiro-sama is real nice, and all the sensei's are really kind to. Especially Kenshin-sensei. Me, Arashi, Tokala and Kimimaro get along awesome, and we all have fun playing with Nari-chan and her friends."

"That's nice to hear. You haven't had anyone attack you? Why did you take so long to arrive?"

Naruto laughed nervously.

"Well, I kinda went to eat some ramen-"

"How much did you eat?"

"Oh, sixteen or so large bowls. Don't worry, I restrained myself-"

Sarutobi gaped. Most grown men, even shinobi, could barely eat five bowls. Except the Akimichi. And for Naruto to be restraining himself-

"Anyway, when I realised I should come here, I started walking. I went through a park, and I found a girl and some boys picking on two girls. One was a blonde. She was nice. Her name was Ino Yama-something. And the other girl was really pretty. She had pink hair and a cute forehead, and her name was Sakura Haruno."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

"I take it you intervened?" he asked.

"Sure did. I used one of the moves Kenshin-sensei taught me. I made sure I only knock them out, and there were five after all. Plus I only have my bokken with me."

Naruto explained, adding the last part at seeing Sarutobi's worried glance. Hearing this, Sarutobi relaxed.

"That's alright then. Now, you might want to run along. I believe you are staying at the Daimyo's residence. Make sure you have fun, and if someone tries to attack you, you may defend yourself."

Naruto nodded, mentally recalling where the Daimyo's residence was located. He grinned. Ichiraku was right in the path of his destination.

"Alright jii-jii. See you later!" Naruto cried, jumping out the open window.

Watching him, Sarutobi realised Jiraiya and Kakashi still were in the habit of exiting through the window, and it seemed Naruto was picking up on it. He sighed.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

'Naruto,' thought Sarutobi with a smile. 'You will be great indeed.'

After a moment, Sarutobi, got up, locked his door after making sure he had no appointments, closed and locked the windows, and sat back down. Once sitting down, he opened a secret drawer, and withdrew his holy artefact.

'Icha Icha time,' the perverted Kage thought with a perverted grin.

--

_A short time later, near Ichiraku._

Naruto calmly strolled towards his number one place in Konoha. That's right. The Ichiraku Ramen Stand. Anyone who dared get in his way, or blaspheme about ramen, would meet a long and very painful death.

Happily, Naruto enjoyed the evening air. It was close to six o'clock, and his stomach, despite having eaten only and hour and a half or so beforehand (Hey, he was restraining himself), was yearning for more of the food of the gods, from the one-stop-god-food-shop that was Ichiraku ramen stand.

As he approached, however, his danger senses kicked in. Being ambushed by their senseis and the castle guards so frequently to keep them on their toes, all four of the boys had developed danger senses. And his were in overdrive. Something bad was happening, or about to happen, at his destination. Fear gripped his heart.

'Oh shit,' he thought.

Before he had been rescued by Soujiro, Ichiraku had been his only sanctuary, aside from with the Hokage. Old man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame had been his only other friends. Chances were, if something bad was about to happen, it would be over him. With that in mind, Naruto ran, using even his _**Shinsoku**_, the god-like speed of the _**Hiten Mitsurugi-ry**__**ū**_. He was so enrapt in his train of thought; he failed to notice three shadows tailing him.

--

_Ichiraku Ramen Stand, Seconds later._

"Father!" Nine year old Ayame Ichiraku screamed.

Only moments ago, she had been in the storage room. Her father had gone out front to the counter, waiting for some customers, or more specifically, a customer. Naruto had promised to come back to the stand for his evening meal, so her father, thinking that Naruto would not be too far away, asked her to get more supplies out of the storage room. Normally he would do it himself, however an accident with his back two days ago meant that he shouldn't do any lifting other than light lifting of maybe two kilos or so. The ramen supplies were often about five kilos, so the past two days meant a lot of lifting for Ayame.

Regardless, she had been in the storeroom when she heard the door bell ring, which meant someone was entering or exiting the stand. Thinking it was Naruto, she redoubled her efforts to lift the last bag of supplies. Her straining gasps meant she could not hear the harsh voices from inside the stand.

She grinned as she deposited the bag in the kitchen, not noticing the silence that filled the air. Now she could go talk to Naruto while her father cooked his ramen. With that in mind, she headed out. However, as she stepped through the door back into the stand, her heart stopped.

At least twenty men stood inside the stand. Normally, if this meant business by means of selling ramen, it would be a good thing. However, from what she could see by the looks of the men, buying ramen was far from the top of their to-do list. Fear surrounded her. Where was her father? Seconds later, her unasked question was answered, but oh how she wished it wasn't in such a way as it was.

Lying on the ground, blood seeping through his chef's jacket, was Teuchi Ichiraku. Two kunai protruded from his stomach, and his eyes were closed. Horror played through her every nerve. Her mother had died a year before the Kyuubi attack, leaving her with only her father. Now, it seemed as if he too, was leaving her. A strangled cry tore from her lips.

"Father!"

And that was where she was now.

Hearing her scream, the men turned and glared at her. They were mostly filthy and smelled of alcohol, except for one, she noticed, fear tightening it's grip on her, who was an Uchiha. One of them spoke.

"Heh, it's the old coot's daughter. Perhaps we should have some fun with her, seeing as she's one of the demon's whores. Then we'll kill her, so she can die like her demon loving father is dying now."

Fear loosened it's grip slightly, only to tighten it further. So her father wasn't dead. Yet. But they were going to rape her. Her eyes widened. She wanted to run, to scream for help. But she couldn't. She was frozen with fear. As three of the men approached her, others arguing, saying that it was wrong and disgusting, and that they had nieces and daughters her age, she prepared herself. She was going to die.

'Help me. Help my father. Please. Someone. Anyone. Naruto-kun…'

She closed her eyes as the men's hands prepared to close around her.

SMASH!

Her eyes shot open as a blur appeared in-front of her, sending the men sprawling back onto the ground, knocking over several stools. Her eyes focused on the figure that had saved her.

"Naruto-kun!" she cried, joy coursing through her. It would be alright, his presence seemed to reassure her. She would be fine, her father would be fine. As she stepped towards him, wanting to thank him, he spoke.

"Stay back Ayame-chan."

She froze mid-step. His voice. It was so calm. So collected. So filled with…rage.

Naruto's attention remained on the men in-front of him.

"You have made the biggest mistake of your lives tonight. And for that, you will pay with your blood."

His eyes roamed over all of them.

"All of you will die. Tonight."

His words were so final, so calm. It sent fear through all those inside the stand, even Ayame. One man, however, managed to shrug it of.

The Uchiha, being a ninja, had managed to push off Naruto's death glare. He began forming hand-signs for one of his family jutsu, obviously a fire one. He was going to burn the stand down. Or so he thought…

The Uchiha gasped for air as his lungs were crushed by a hard, fast blow. He hadn't even seen the demon move, but before he knew it, he was on the ground. Naruto seemed to flicker at his spot in-front of Ayame, only to solidify seconds later. His speed amazed all in the stand.

Seconds later, everyone in the stand heard the sound of running footsteps. Everyone, even the Uchiha, turned their attention towards the door. Seconds later, it opened to admit Arashi, Tokala and Kimimaro. One sweep of the stand told the three all they needed to know. Arashi took charge after a few seconds.

"Naruto, take the girl and leave. I don't care where you go. Just away from here. Kimimaro, take the old man to the hospital. Force them to treat him if necessary. Tokala, draw metal."

Only Tokala, Kimimaro, Naruto and Arashi himself would know what the last thing he said meant. Naruto's eyes changed from anger to slight…fear? He put his bokken away, picked Ayame up bridal style (a feat in itself, since he's three years younger) and ran out the door before and of the men could react. Kimimaro darted forward, scooped up Teuchi, and followed Naruto out the door.

Arashi and Tokala drew their bokkens. To most other people, this would make little sense, as Arashi just said draw metal. However, to those who trained them, they would know they were initiating one of their back-up plans. Each boy held his bokken out in-front of him with his right hand, and placed his left hand on the base of the blade, just above the cross guard.

In an instant, their grips tightened, and they ripped the wood from the blade, baring their plan for the men to see. Inside all of the four boy's bokken, metal blades had been placed, as a safety precaution. Now, they were using that precaution to deliver punishment to those who dared attack the Daimyo's men. Both boys pointed their blades at the men.

"Time for you to die. Tokala, take the Uchiha, I'll deal with the rest."

Arashi raised his foot, and began tapping, as Tokala dropped into one of his stances. Seconds later, at the same time, they executed their attacks.

"_**Shukuchi."**_

"_**Nishiki Gatotsu."**_

Blood and screams filled the air…

--

_Konoha Hospital, One minute after Naruto and Kimimaro left the stand._

The doors of the hospital lobby were flung open, sending the people inside into a frenzy. The moment Kimimaro entered carrying the form of Teuchi Ichiraku demanding help, it took only one look at his badge that signified his allegiance to the Fire Daimyo to have Teuchi gently but swiftly removed from his arms and taken to the closest free operating theatre. There he would be operated on, they would later find out, by none other than Iris Haruno.

Kimimaro sighed, and then sat down inside the waiting room. Arashi and Tokala would be along momentarily, so at least he'd have someone to keep him company. Then he leant back.

'I wonder where Naruto went?'

--

_With Naruto._

The instant he left Ichiraku's, Naruto sprinted to the Daimyo's residence. While the Daimyo was not with them, Kenshin, Soujiro, Aoshi and Saito were. As he reached the gate, he leapt high, not bothering to open it, Ayame still in his arms. He kicked the front door down, coming face to face with the senseis.

"Ichiraku Ramen stand was attacked by a small mob. One of them was a ninja and hurt Ayame's father. Arashi and Tokala are taking care of them, metal drawn, and Kimimaro took Ichiraku-san to the hospital. Could one of you please go to check on Arashi and Tokala, one of you check on Kimimaro and one of you please get the Hokage," he panted out in record time.

That was all they needed to know. Soujiro took of with the _**Shukuchi**_ to get Sarutobi, Kenshin raced to the ramen stand and Aoshi went to find Kimimaro. Saito just stared at Naruto and the girl in his arms a few seconds longer, before heading to the study to write a missive to the Daimyo.

That done, Naruto went into the kitchen and sat Ayame in a chair. She had passed out, he presumed while he had been running. He went and washed a cloth in cool water, wrung it out, and placed it on her forehead. He hoped that old man Ichiraku would be alright…

--

**End of Act.**

--

Holy Fucking Shit.

A year since I updated.

Fuck.

Well, things have happened. I won't say more than that. It's private. Please do not pry. I will try to update soon, but it may still be a month or so.

Oh yeah, Gatekeepers Inc. Shinobi vs. Dragon Ninja (SvDN). SvDN is one person. Gatekeepers Inc. was two. See the difference?

--

Rant Thingy.

**-CHAPTER TWO NOW EDITED. GO RE-READ IT!!**

-Arashi, Tokala and Kimimaro have bloodlines. Naruto does _**NOT**_ have a bloodline.

-Pairings:

Naruto x Sakura x Ayame

Arashi x Tenten

Tokala x Nari

Kimimaro x Female Haku

Neji x Tayuya (To make up for Arashi x Tenten, and has this been done before?)

Lee x Kin (Yes, Team Gai will play quite the part)

Sasuke x Ino

Others will be decided later on. Please note, I am not going to change these. Why?

Cause then I'll have to rewrite the **Whole, Fucking, Story**, and no-one (especially me) wants that to happen. 'Kay? No bitchen'.

-OC's histories coming before this Arc is finished.

-Naruto will not learn Shukuchi, he will have his father's Jutsu (if you don't know which one, you're a fuck-wit and yes, I am tired as I write this)

-Find out what happens to the Ichiraku's and who Naruto and co. will meet next chapter.

-No flames (constructive criticism is appreciated).

-Go listen to the band _Rise Against_.

'Kay, I'll just go to reviews now.

--

Review Corner.

Wow. Total of 76 reviews including chapter 1 (I think). Fuck yeah.

This chapter for everyone, but especially:

**Krymsom**

**slimjim27**

**CloudyEros**

**Dookie Overlord**

**arkard**

**mangalover248**

**Lexanna Fable**

**Lucifer's Son**

**Thundereaper**

You guys reviewed both chapters so far. Thanks.

And now…

Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed. Problem is, there are far too many people to list. So, I will now try to answer as much as I can, but not everyone will be listed. Everyone (except one person, who I will not embarrass Yet, maybe) gave F.A. (Fucking Awesome) reviews. So if you aren't named here, don't be discouraged. I probably figured you'd find answers from observation.

**Alastor506** – I hear you. Thanks for the review.

**Ibozun** – Thanks.

**Raptor2001** – You have a good point, but he does a lot of that anyway in canon. And see above about the pairing.

**Teamkyubi13** – That. Was. A. Big. Review. One of the biggest, I think. Thanks, it was awesome. You definitely played a big part in convincing me to put Ayame in there, as well as changing some of the other pairings (I didn't want to make it a harem, but you raised very good points). Big round of applause to you.

**Jere7782** – Unfortunately, I've put Nari with Tokala. Thanks for the review though.

**TheDon1023** – Thanks you for noticing that. No, they will not attend the academy. Several others will not as well. But they will take the Gennin test. Yes, I know that seems stupid, but humour me. I need it to occur for a reason…which will be revealed around Wave Arc Act II or so (yes, I have planned a lot of this story).

**simply Eric** – Good idea, but that screws my plans for the story. Maybe I might give Kimimaro more girls to help recreate his clan with…you have given me food for thought, cause I don't think that would mess the storyline too much, and may help me extend the story an Arc or so…

**Synea-Aja** – Not sure what you mean exactly, but probably not.

**Wrathchylde** – Thank you very much, for the review and giving this a chance. You are one of those who helped convince me to add someone else. Pairings make stories much more interesting than just action. It adds a reason for conflict. Pairing freaks FTW.

**kariol** – Unfortunately, no princess for Naruto.

**Narutomaniac** – Loooooooong Reviews. Thanks. As for the swords, I have a techniques planned that kinda takes what you said into account (You'll see next Arc). But Naruto will not be like Aoshi, that's Kimimaro. Gennin age remains the same. I'll keep the sheath in mind as well though. And NARUTO WILL NOT BE GETTING A BLOODLINE!! (Though Kyuubi will come into play later with the Sharingan). And Tokala will not have a harem, he just wants to have one. His bloodline will end up in the Daimyo's line, so the Daimyo line becomes Samurai Shinobi, and their bloodline will go with it (To be explained later). Again, thanks for the reviews.

**azrielmienta** – If epic is 50 000 + words, this story probably will reach that.

**symbiotic** – Kicks You Your review wasn't a Flame, it's just Aggressive Constructive Criticism. Unfortunately, I believe by your standards it will be an adaption. Several Rurouni Kenshin enemies will replace people I'm not putting in the Akatsuki, so they have roughly the same number of people still, for example. However, almost all of the Rurouni Kenshin storyline is disregarded, and elements just mixed in. Character interaction may be affected by the original storyline, but we will see. Whatever you mean with adaption and what your standards are, I pray that you still give this story a chance, then review whether you like it or not. Thank you for the review. It was fairly long.

**Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain** – Gods your name is long. Thanks for the long review. I know that normally it is last name first name in Japanese, however I'm just using whatever I feel at the time. I'm using both Japanese and English, and I just get confused as well, but I only know bits and pieces. I will explain the history of OC's and their bloodlines later, as stated above. I realise that I made some mistakes with my meanings of God-like, etc., but the chapter was rushed. It's edited now, and hopefully fixed up properly. Same thing with the next part of your review, it's now Kage level, not god-like. Hopefully it's explained (yes, I am repeating myself). I'll check your story if I get the chance.

**slimjim27** – Thanks for the review, and following my story so far. As, you've probably read, Ino is with Sasuke. I put Ayame in though. People really need to start writing more stories with her as the pairing, don't they. You are one of those who helped convince me to put Ayame in. FTW. Thanks again for the review. Special thanks to you.

**Fury Cutter** - sigh Read the note, Naruto does not have a bloodline. You don't need to know Rurouni Kenshin, but it helps. Ino and Tenten are out, and Temari is going towards Shikamaru. So yeah, they're out. Thanks for the review.

**arkard** – Special thanks to you. Thanks for the review. 'Kay, well Ino's with Sasuke, and Hinata will be different in this story, so she won't need to be hung on Naruto, so her pairing is out (that and I can't write that pairing, but I might try in future). Thanks again.

**Thundereaper** – Chapter two is edited, hopefully much better than it was. Thanks for the review, special thanks to you.

**Gnosismaster** – I've read bits and pieces from some of your fics, including the Nightmare one (Naruto + Soul Caliber Awesome). I thank you for the review and praise, I consider you a very high up author, and so being praised by you is awesome. And again, like I've said to everyone else, Ino is with Sasuke (no pressure on you though). Thanks again for the review.

**Cloudy Eros** – Thanks for the review, and special thanks to you.

**Lucifer's Son** – Thanks for the review, and special thanks to you. Naruto is going to be the most powerful Sam-Shin, without a bloodline. And He won't learn Shukuchi, he has Hiraishin (yes, that's his father's jutsu that I alluded to above). Again, thanks for the review.

**Raven's Familiar** - Go Sit in the corner. Now. If you keep that up, I might make Hinata the bitch of the fic, and we don't want that, do we?

**Krymsom** – Thanks for the review, and special thanks to you.

**Dookie Overlord** – Thanks for the review, and special thanks to you.

**the DragonBard** – As I have been saying to everyone else, no Hinata is not in the pairing. Neither is Ino. No, Naruto will not have Shukuchi, and he's going to be just shy of invincible anyway.

**show.me.the.stars – **Thanks for the review.

**Turok1** – As you can see, Arashi no longer has two girls. And again, Hinata is not in the pairing. Thanks for the review.

**Uncle Joe** – Thanks for the review. Glad I shocked someone with Kimimaro (or at least someone was honest about being shocked). No Sasuke bashing, he'll be a good guy (though there will be a Sasuke retrieval Arc, I need that for the storyline Kidnapping).

**mangalover248** – Thanks for the review, special thanks for you (when I say that in a certain way, It sounds like the happy birthday tune sort of). Anyways, sorry bout the writers block, but that wasn't about the pairings, it was the story in general. I made quite a few changes and decisions. Anyway, you're right, so it's just Sakura and Ayame with Naruto.

**Lexanna Fable** – Thanks for the review, special thanks to you. Naruto does not have a bloodline, 'kay?

--

Holy Fuck. I think I took longer to answer reviews instead of writing the actual story. In future, I'll juts write general answers, and only specifically address those reviews that really need it, or that I want to address separately.

--

Please Review (No flames).


End file.
